


And at last I see the light

by miraculousagentsofkrypton



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, a mix of fluff and angst, cause I could never leave them out, light philindaisy, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 16:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15777810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculousagentsofkrypton/pseuds/miraculousagentsofkrypton
Summary: Quakerider prompt - "I shouldn't be in love with you"





	And at last I see the light

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to agentmmay for this awesome prompt. And yes, the title is a reference to the Tangled song.

Daisy headed straight for the kitchen, every step sending painful vibrations through her entire being. She'd overused her powers fighting off a horde of zombie people, and now her usual control and ability to handle them was fried. Those suckers could take a lot of damage before dying for good. She went right for the fridge, grabbing as much as she could carry in her arms and dumping it onto the table. She groaned as she sat down, the movement sending searing pain across her side, and put her her face in her arms tiredly.

_Maybe sleeping right here wouldn't be so bad. No need to move anywhere._

Her sluggish thoughts were interrupted by a loud thump against the doorway. She snapped to attention at the startling sound, hands up defensively, only to see a tense Robbie Reyes. He still held his hand clenched against the wood were he'd slammed it. He growled, his other hand pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I don't know what to do anymore. I can't-" He cut himself off, breathing raggedly.

Ignoring her aching everything, Daisy stood to go comfort him, but she stopped a foot away, unsure of the situation. "What's wrong? What can't you do?"

He looked up at her, his gaze soul piercing. "I can't handle seeing you get hurt so seriously, so often. Ugh, this shouldn't even be a problem. I shouldn't be in love with you!"

Her heart stopped.  _What?!_ Conflicting emotions flooded her. On one hand, he loved her! He loved her back, and she almost couldn't stand the joy she felt. But, on the other hand, a feeling like a sick sludge worked its way up through her system. How many times had she heard a foster parent tell her they loved her before they sent her away, cause she just wasn't a good fit? Been told she'd be happier with some other family?

He told he loved her, but that he didn't want to. She could understand that. Wherever she went, death followed. Everyone who'd ever loved her suffered for it: Ward, Trip, her parents,  _Lincoln_. Ward had turned out to be a bad seed, but his obsession with her had eventually lead to a fate worse than death, after he'd died. She knew she was poison, but that didn't stop the heartache that spread though her chest at his words.

"Oh, that sounds like such torture." She winced as soon as the sarcastic words left her mouth.

"It is. You're so reckless, so self-sacrificial, so selfless, brave, amazing, and... that's not the point. I'm not good for you. I can't  _be_ with someone, not in any lasting and meaningful way, not with this devil inside me."

His praise struck right through the walls that had sprung up moments earlier. He cared, and he thought  _he_ wasn't good for  _her_?! He'd already proven to be good for her. He'd been there though her lowest point and had helped her feel hope again. She loved the team, so much, but he just understood her in a way no one else could. And she understood him.

She understood him, and he understood her, and that's why they worked. That's why they would work. She felt like she'd had an epiphany. Her curse couldn't affect him because he'd already suffered the worst of the worst and nothing she could do could top that... hopefully. He loved her, and suddenly the world felt brand new. 

“You’re wrong Robbie. You are not the devil inside you, and you can’t give it everything, you don’t need to give it everything. Let yourself live.” She hesitated, worry finding its way in.  “I can’t force you to do anything, but if you’re willing, I, uh, I think we’d be good for each other.”  There, she’d said it. After all their dancing around the issue, it was out in the open. Now the fate of their entire relationship rested in his hands and on his decision. 

“You really believe that? That you could handle being in love with the spirit of vengeance? I’ve hurt a lot of people Daisy.”

Daisy rolled her eyes, but she quietly replied, “So have I,” before grabbing his jacket and pulling him into a kiss, hard.

His stood shell-shocked for a solid few seconds before returning the kiss with equal fervor. Her fingers and toes tingled as warmth spread through her whole body. Soon her lungs burned for lack of air. She wasn't the giggly type, but she was so giddy that some escaped as they separated their lips, foreheads coming together. His eyes were filled with such love, and he opened his mouth to speak, only to be interrupted by an exclamation of surprise.

“I miss all the action between you guys!”

They jumped apart, turning towards a grinning Coulson . May stood beside him with her arms crossed, a slight upturn on the edges of her lips and a fondness in her gaze that she couldn’t hide.

May calmly said, “I see you both finally did something about the overwhelming tension between you. Coulson can finally give him the shovel talk he’s been planning since Reyes got here.”

Daisy was mortified, hiding her face behind her hands. “No. You haven’t. Have you?”

May and Coulson both gave a her a look that said it all. Coulson turned to Robbie, “So what do you say, let’s go to my office and have a little _talk.”_ He turned and head down the hallway.

The man in question had gone pale, his usual fearlessness in the face of anything vanished at the sight of a protective father. And he hesitantly followed after, sending a quick pleading look back at Daisy.

A smile broke out on her face as soon as the two men left. May sent her a knowing look.

“He loves you a lot.”

Daisy let out a soft sigh, “Yeah,” not even sure which ‘he’ May was referring to. She stared in the direction they’d left.  
_And she loved him right back._

 

 


End file.
